


A Day at Work With Mommy and Daddy

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [152]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Background Het, Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Family, Fluff, Gen, Human, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diskdrive goes to work with his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at Work With Mommy and Daddy

It was boring.  Today was boring.  He was bored.  
  
Diskdrive mindlessly colored in his father's office.  Even though it was his favorite coloring book, he was bored.  
  
When Mommy and Daddy told him they were bringing him to work today because preschool was closed, he was very excited.  Preschool was fun, but it smelled funny there.  He liked being with Mommy and Daddy and it was something new.  He got to see their big office tower and saw a lot of cool people.  The see-curry-t people looked like action heroes with their big bodies.  The big lady was cool; he had never seen a lady who looked like her.  
  
Then he saw a lot of people with Mommy when he stayed with her in the morning.  There were the tall Scary guy with the scary face and the small dark lady who looked cute.  Then there was the guy with the eye patch and the loud, other big guy and the crazy, fun guy who gave him a lot of airplane rides.  Then he met the big scary guy when Mommy brought him up to Daddy around lunch time.  Mommy left him with the nice lady while she saw "her boss".  The nice lady let him sit in her lap while she answered the phone.  
  
Then the big scary boss came out.  He was glad Mommy came out first or he would have been really scared.  The big boss was scary, but Mommy made him feel braver when the scary boss patted his head.  Then Daddy came to get him while Mommy left with the scary big boss to go to a meet-in.  Diskdrive wanted to go, but Daddy told him it was boring adult stuff.  
  
But now Diskdrive was bored.  He didn't know what to do and Daddy was busy working to play with him now.  Daddy said he would play with him, but he had to finish working.  
  
He was looking at the other big buildings when Daddy said he would be right back.  He had to go use the bathroom.  Daddy said he would be right back.  
  
He looked back out when he noticed near the very bottom of the office building was a cun-s-ruc-on place.  He remembered seeing his big brother this morning when Mommy and Daddy were taking him to work.  It looked like the place Bloodshed was working.  Maybe he could go play with Bloodshed.  
  
Diskdrive, now set on getting to his brother, looked back at the door.  Daddy said he would be right back.  But he wanted to go see Bloodshed now.  Maybe he would go to Bloodshed now and Daddy could come pick him up later.  He wouldn't be bored with his big brother.  
  
Walking to the door, he quietly opened it before he snuck past Daddy's se-re-ary as she was putting away papers.  Once he got past her, he started heading to the elevators that Mommy took him up in.  He just had to go to P.  For... Parking, right?  
  
But he couldn’t find the P on the elevator.  He remembered another elevator, so he wondered if he had to go to another floor to get to that one.  Pushing one for the floor he had been on with Mommy, Diskdrive rode the elevator down with no one stopping him.  
  
He got off and began wandering around to look for the other elevator.  The one that would go to P.  He could find Bloodshed on the parking place.  
  
Luckily for him, no one noticed him as he walked through the office place.  He wandered by a place where the one-eyed man was and he could hear the screechy tall man screaming.  The screechy guy sounded angry, so he kept walking.  

He heard a lot of people talking about how scary the pres-e-dent was.  Who was the pres-e-dent?  He knew the scary boss man.  Was he the pres-e-dent?  

He had to hide to avoid the other scary tall guy and the small dark lady.  They were talking when the scary man leaned down to kiss the dark lady.  Diskdrive wondered if they were married like Mommy and Daddy before he wandered off again.

He finally found the elevator he was looking for.  Pressing the down button he waited until it finally opened.  But there was someone else already in there.  A pale, big man in blue who didn't look at him until he came on, his narrow face looking at him with his narrow eyes getting bigger.  
  
"Ex-cuse me, sir," Diskdrive politely said as he pushed the P button.  
  
The man in blue watched him for a bit as the elevator closed and moved down.  "...Where did you come from?"  
  
"I came from my mommy."  
  
"... I see.  Where is your mother?"  
  
"With the scary boss."  
  
"...You're Soundwave's son..."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"... And where's your father?"  
  
"He went to the bathroom."  
  
The man in blue sighed, bringing up the hand that wasn't holding stuff to rub his forehead, a gold ring on the same finger like Diskdrive's mommy and daddy.  "And why are you going to the parking lot?"  
  
"To see my big brother."  
  
"...Ah yes.  Bloodshed."  
  
"You know Bloodshed?"  
  
A ding came before the elevator opened.  The man gave him a look before he shrugged and got off, turning back to him.  "Everyone knows about your brother."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Diskdrive saw the man laugh as he reached out to pick up a phone.  Why was there a phone by the elevator?  That was a silly place to put a phone.  
  
"He has a... reputation here at Decepticon Enterprises."  
  
Diskdrive stared as the doors began to close, the man bringing the phone up to his ear.  "What's a rep-u-ation?"  
  
The doors closed with another ding.  He found himself alone as he rode the elevator down.  What a weird man the man in blue was.  
  
He shrugged.  He waited patiently for the lights to go down to P.  
  
The elevator finally opened on P.  Stepping out, he walked around until he found the construction site from this morning.  But as he stepped past the DO NOT CROSS paper lines, Diskdrive was a bit frustrated that he couldn't find his brother.  
  
After walking around for bit more, he finally smiled as he finally found his brother, sitting on a grey road thingy.  Skipping up to his side, he tugged his brother's sleeve.  "Hi Bloodshed."  
  
His brother looked to him before spitting out his water.  The old man and the blue-haired man who was Bloodshed's friend next to him jumped as Bloodshed looked at him again.  "D-Diskdrive?"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"W-What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you!"  
  
The blue-haired man laughed.  "Hey, it's your mini-me, Bloodshed!"  
  
"Hello, Nova."  
  
"Shut up, Nova!" Bloodshed said at the same time as him.  
  
The old man looked at him funny before looking at his big brother.  "You have a little brother?"  
  
Bloodshed dropped his cup.  "Not now, Scrapper."  
  
"... He can't be here.  This isn't a safe place for a little boy to be."  
  
" _I know._ "  
  
"I'm not that little."  
  
"Then how old are you?" Scrapper asked.  
  
"Four!" He held out a hand to show.  
  
The old man looked at him funny again before looking to Bloodshed again.  "Y-You're thirty-six... right?"  
  
"...Yes.  My... _father_ remarried and she had a son," Bloodshed took a deep breath before turning to him, "Where exactly is Father?"  
  
"Bathroom," Diskdrive said, still beaming up at his big brother.  
  
Novabomb laughed again.  The old man laughed too.  Bloodshed just stared at him.  
  
"I got bored.  So I came down to see you.  Can we play?"  
  
Bloodshed groaned. He swore that he could hear his two friends laugh harder than they had before. After rubbing his eyes, he reached down and picked Diskdrive up, who smiled as he was suddenly lifted up.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit," Bloodshed said to the two, who just nodded as he walked away with Diskdrive.  
  
"Are we going to play a game?"  
  
The older brother looked to his brother and gave him a small glare, which made Diskdrive blink. Why was he mad? Was it something he said? He just asked if they could play...  
  
"Diskdrive, what you did was wrong."  
  
Diskdrive's eyes widened, looking shocked and almost devastated. Wrong? He had done something wrong? But-But-But what did he do?! He was always a good boy! He hadn't done anything bad! He just wanted to see Bloodshed...  
  
"W-What did I do wrong?"  
  
Bloodshed sighed as he walked past a gate with another old man sitting there.  Diskdrive saw the old man give them a look before nodding and letting them through.  
  
"Diskdrive, you can't just go wandering off on your own."  
  
"B-But I was-"  
  
"I know; you were bored. But that doesn't give you permission to just go wandering around some building you don't know without Soundwave or Bombrush with you. You also just snuck off while Bombrush was in the bathroom. He's probably back by now and worried sick."  
  
Diskdrive hung his head, feeling ashamed. He didn't want to worry Daddy... He just wanted to see his older brother.   
  
"Look, I'm... happy you wanted to see me. But I'm working. I can't play with you while I'm working."   
  
"I-I'm sorry..."  
  
"Just don't do it again. Okay?"   
  
"O-Okay."  
  
"Alright."  Heading inside the parking lot and entering the elevator Diskdrive had come in, Bloodshed pressed one of the top numbers before he brought out his cell phone and called someone.  
  
"Bombrush?" Oh, Bloodshed was calling Daddy.  "Hey... Calm down, I've got him.  I'm coming up.  No, he's fine, he's fine.  Bombrush, just... we'll be there in a bit, just calm down." Bombrush said something else, which made Bloodshed huff. "He's fine. We'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up before turning to his younger brother and giving him a look. "I told you he would be worried."  
  
"I-I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't apologize to me," he said as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Bombrush is the one who's acting hysterical."  
  
"His-stair-ical?"  
  
"... He's just really worried." Sometimes Bloodshed would forget that Diskdrive was still only four, though an incredibly intelligent and capable kid.   
  
Diskdrive held his brother as they took the elevator up to the floor Bloodshed had pressed.  Bloodshed then walked to another elevator to press that one.  It came quickly and they went on that for a few floors.  They got off on the floor Diskdrive remembered Mommy bringing him to.  
  
Bloodshed walked down the hallway to the big area Daddy's office was in.  Diskdrive saw a lot of people in the big area.  He also saw Mommy and Daddy.  Uh oh, Daddy had called Mommy...  
  
"Diskdrive!"  Mommy came over.  Bloodshed handed him to Mommy as she held him tight.  "Diskdrive, Primus are you okay dear?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy."  
  
"Diskdrive!" Daddy came up to him too to kiss his head.  "Diskdrive, how did you-?"  
  
"He probably took the elevator down to the parking garage," Bloodshed said behind Diskdrive, causing him to turn around as best as he could in Mommy's arms, "He's smart and small.  Probably walked to the elevator without anyone noticing him.  He would remember where I was working since he saw me this morning in the same area he came in."  
  
Daddy gave him a hug.  "Primus, Diskdrive, you scared me and your mother.  We didn't know where you were."  
  
"S-Sorry, Daddy."  
  
"Why didn't you bring him with you to the bathroom?" Bloodshed asked.  
  
"I didn't think he'd go running off to find you. I told him to stay there and he normally listens to me."  
  
Bloodshed rolled his eyes at that, but didn't say anything. Besides, he had to get back to work. Quickly saying goodbye, he ducked out of the office and walked back toward the elevators. Besides, he did not want to be around for the lecture he knew the two parents were about to give his... little brother.   
  
Diskdrive was still clinging to his Mommy.  He could hear his Daddy talking with the other adults.  Soon Mommy and Daddy took him back inside their office.  He looked up at their angry faces when they sat him down on the couch.  He was very scared.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Diskdrive, do you know why Daddy and I are angry?"  
  
"Be... Because I went to see Bloodshed?"   
  
"No, that is not why Daddy and I are angry."  
  
"B-But why-?"  
  
"Diskdrive, you left my office when I told you not to," Daddy said as he kneeled down to hold his shoulders, "I had no idea what had happened to you.  I thought someone had taken you."  
  
"D-Daddy?" Diskdrive was now scared.  Why would someone try to take him?  
  
"Bombrush, let me handle this,” Mommy told Daddy before she turned back to him, "Diskdrive, what have we always told you about going off on your own?"  
  
"T-To a-always tell you w-where I'm going?"  
  
"Yes, and what did you do today when you went to see Bloodshed?"  
  
Diskdrive looked down at his feet, "I... didn't tell Daddy."  
  
"Why didn't you wait for me to come back?"  Daddy was now rubbing his shoulders, but his hands were holding him tight, "Diskdrive, I would have gladly taken you to see Bloodshed later if that's what you wanted."  
  
"I... I wanted to see big brother... because I was bored and wanted to play with him..."  
  
"That doesn't excuse you from leaving your father like that and wandering around on your own.  Do you know what happened because you did that?"  
  
"... I... made you and Daddy angry?"  
  
"That and you made a lot of people very worried!  Your father freaked out and when he went out looking for you, it made his secretary and Eclipse very worried as well!  And I made a lot of people very worried when I left my meeting early to go look for you.  You were just very lucky Dreadwing called security to let them know you were heading down to see your brother. We almost had to shut down the entire building to start looking for you."  
  
Diskdrive bit his bottom lip and looked down at his feet, feeling utterly guilty. He didn't realize that what he had done... had been that bad. He had just wanted to see his older brother... He never meant to cause any problems for Mommy or Daddy. They were busy people. He knew that and he never wanted to get in the way of their important work.  
  
But he ended up doing so. He had caused a bunch of problems all because he couldn't wait a little bit. He made Mommy leave her meeting and Daddy panic about him not being where he was supposed to be. And then he had worried other people too. He messed up everyone's work because they had been worried about him.   
  
"I-I'm sorry..." he murmured out, little hands balling up into fists, “I... didn't mean to..."   
  
"Diskdrive," Daddy started before Mommy put a hand onto his shoulder and kneeling down too.  
  
"Diskdrive, I know you didn't mean to cause any trouble," Mommy was now talking very softly, "But you have to understand the consequences of your actions.  What would have happened if you got lost on the way to see your brother?  What if you got hurt?  What if someone snatched you up and took you away?  Daddy and I wouldn't know and we wouldn't be able to help you."  
  
"I-I'm sorry... I-I'm sorry... Mommy-"  
  
"Diskdrive, saying sorry isn't going to make this better.  You have to make me believe you understand what you did wrong and that you won't do it again."  
  
"Soundwave, he's upset enough as it is.  And he's-"  
  
"Bombrush, I know he's only four, but he has to understand what he did was wrong and even potentially dangerous." She turned back to him, seeing that the boy was on the verge of tears. She gently took his hands into hers and said softly, "Do you really understand, Diskdrive? Do you really understand what you did wrong?"   
  
"Y-Yes, Mommy..."   
  
"So what will you do next time?"  
  
Diskdrive sniffed, trying his best to look up at Mommy's face, “I-I will... tell you or Daddy next time... next time I want to go somewhere."  
  
Mommy reached forward, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before bringing him into a hug.  "Alright Diskdrive.  It's okay now.  We were mad, but your father and I were very worried."  
  
"Y-You don't hate me?"  
  
"No, no, no Diskdrive, we don't," Daddy said as he hugged him too, "We love you and we always will.  We just want you to understand that you can't scare us like that."  
  
"I-I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, sweetie, we forgive you."  
  
"Y-You do?"  
  
"Yes.  But you'll still be punished for not listening to Daddy before."  
  
"Aww..."  
  
"Sorry Diskdrive, but no TV for you until the weekend."  
  
"But Daddy-"  
  
"No Diskdrive, you know what happens when you don't listen to rules Mommy and I give you.  If you break them, you have to be punished."  
  
"Aww..."  
  
Daddy sighed before he kissed Diskdrive's forehead, "We're just glad you're okay, son."  
  
"That's all that matters," Mommy said, "You're safe and that's all that matters."  
  
Diskdrive sniffed one last time before lifting up his arms to return the hug they gave him.  
  
While he wanted to be a big kid and do his own thing like go find his big brother, he didn't ever want to make Mommy or Daddy worried again.  
  
Ever.


End file.
